


If You Will Have Me

by Genius_626



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, fix-it basically, mentions of the cluster, post season one, sensate musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_626/pseuds/Genius_626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kala shares with Wolfgang her thoughts about their relationship. Wolfgang finally sees that what they have cannot be avoided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Will Have Me

Everyone could feel the ebb and flow of the sea beneath them as Riley and Will sailed to safety. Even when they weren't visiting Riley, their thoughts were with her, their footing uneven in their own environments. They went about their days, thinking and planning for Riley, for all of them, while also living out their own lives. But as time went on, it quickly became harder and harder to remove their own personal lives from the cluster.

For Wolfgang and Kala, there was no exception.

They still saw each other. As conflicted as they both were, time had told them both that their feelings for each other would not fade.

"I will not marry Rajan." Kala spoke.

Wolfgang was driving, on the move and laying low. After taking what he wanted from his uncle's place, then what he needed from his place, he had to leave town in order to cover whatever tracks possible enemies may want to follow.

Kala was sitting on the steps outside of Ganesha's temple. She did not see the people who had called her a hero for bringing them Papa-Ji before, which she was grateful for. She had already given her prayer, asking Ganesha for courage, as she had been giving much thought to something lately. Specifically, one person in particular.

Wolfgang did not answer her after she spoke. His eyes were to the road, as if he were trying to ignore her, but that's not how it worked with sensates. They were in your thoughts, sometimes appearing only because of how you were _feeling_ , and they were there because a part of you wanted them there. He could pretend that he wished to ignore her all he wanted, but they both knew how he really felt.

"I will not marry Rajan, because I feel I am already married."

The man paused, sitting beside her at the temple. For a moment, he wasn't sure if driving and having his mind thousands of miles away from the wheel was a good idea, but he knew that if anything were to happen, there was a bus driver waiting to help him out. He was confused by her words, but felt that she wanted to explain, but only if he complied to her unspoken demands.

He held back a small smile and tilted his head so that his eyes met hers. She was calm and was equipped with a very strong resolve, making Wolfgang feel weak in the knees, despite the fact that he was sitting. He nodded for her to continue. She did.

"You have never been a man that abided by the law." She began, taking him by surprise yet again, though he did not interrupt. "I know that you only see marriage as legally binding, you've never had a reason to see it as anything else."

This was true. No marriage he had ever witnessed, especially in his youth, ever seemed to be out of love. Or, it had started out that way, but never ended well. When he was at Kala's wedding, feeling what she was feeling -- the extreme uncertainty, the obligation, the impending regret -- even before he consciously realized that they were so much apart of each other, he couldn't let her do that to herself, to him, to them.

"But now, you see differently." Kala continued, her gaze still upon him, thoughtful and with purpose. It was technically true, yes, Wolfgang saw the world differently, they all did. They could see the world from eight different points on the planet within the blink of an eye. But spiritually? He didn't like to think that he has changed much, but that fact of the matter was that he had. Being sensate had changed him, but even more than that, Kala had. What started as an unpredictable attraction became an undisputed truth; he loved her, and it was different then the kind of love they fan out to the masses from movies or television. He was inside of her head right now, he can feel what she feels, they are two parts of a whole. This was the kind of love that someone with all the confidence and peace of mind in the world had for themselves; the kind of love that is unwavering because he can practically see her soul when he closes his eyes, so pure and open and full of love.

"Because you do not care for the law, much," Kala said, riding out his thought waves right along with him, gazing out into the seemingly endless sea and feeling the wind in her hair. "I know that you will not care about a legal binding. What I care about is..." she paused, thinking of a phrase echoing in her mind. "The courage of our hearts."

"So, what you're saying is..." Wolfgang began, her unspoken words starting to rush him in their shared head space. He felt a rush of joy and relief at her thoughts, though his eyes pleaded with hers, wanting her to say them out loud.

She smiled at him and reached for his hand. "I have already given you my heart, and with the way that we are, so close in so many ways that most people cannot be, we cannot ignore what we have and how deeply we want to feel it."

He knew exactly what she meant. Even with the six others, he and Kala had an intense connection. He was always more attentive to her energy, her feelings and emotions. It was hard to explain, but even when he wasn't visiting her, he could feel her, even when he didn't want to. They were bound to each other, no matter how many times he called himself a monster, and no matter how many times she proved him wrong by telling him that monsters cannot love. He thinks monsters can love, and that love is what can motivate the worst of destruction.

But that is only something he uses as an excuse. Because really, his biggest fear is that he might hurt the person he loves most in this lonely world. 

"I am yours." He heard himself say, too tired to protest his own desires any longer. He finished with his infamous smirk. "If you will have me." 

Kala's smile didn't fade, their hands intwined and their spirits lifted just as much as they could be, given the circumstances. When they kissed, it was a promise. They would live they lives together, grow together, share in their joys and misfortunes alike. They were as good as married, and both would strive to honor this connection until death parted them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I thought I should put this here. 
> 
> I in no way know if I'm being disrespectful to Kala's culture when I'm talking about her thoughts on marriage. From where I'm coming from, she's basically compromising with Wolfgang's beliefs (which I'm also kind of winging, I don't actually know how he feels about marriage, but I do know that his respect for the law is highly questionable), and vice versa. In my eyes, and for the sake of this story, Kala still sees their connection as a miracle. She knows that only death could separate them and feels that their love will not fade, so she sees them at least partly married already, making the connection to not following the law to further Wolfgang's understanding of how she feels. 
> 
> I hope this all makes sense and that its not offensive, please tell me if it is.


End file.
